


guard my heart

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Nishinoya/Yaku drabbles.<br/>Runs in the same timeline as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2118729">the angel from below.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time should have gone somewhat like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!!

Yaku trembles, “I feel like this has happened before.”

 

“Just ignore him,” Sugawara suggests.

 

Against his will, Kuroo and Kenma had dragged him along for Karasuno’s graduation.

 

“Yaku-san!”

 

Yaku turns around politely. Nishinoya stares and Yaku attempts to hold the gaze. Nishinoya carries colour on his cheeks but he’s still rather intense. There’s silence until Yaku attempts saying congratulations. When he lifts his hand to offer a shake, Nishinoya shuts him down by slapping it away and running. Baffled, Yaku stares down at his reddening palm, only to find more confusion.

 

“That’s…” Sugawara chuckles brightly, “The second button isn’t it?”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more Nishinoya/Yaku.  
> Please ship it with me.  
> Side pairings exist :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku really doesn't know what to do with something as precious as someone's heart, but keeping it away from Kuroo is probably a good start.

Yaku fiddles absently with the button, still confused. He doesn’t know what the right thing to do is. In a sense he now holds Nishinoya’s _heart_. He flips the gold button between his fingers, repeating sighs.

 

“Yo,” Kuroo pops up, smirking. “Love struck?”

 

“Eek!” Yaku jumps, sending the button into Kuroo hands. “Kuroo-san! W-why are you here? Usually you skip this class!”

 

Kuroo grins smugly, twirling the button between his fingers, teasingly. “What are we going to do about this, Yaku?”

 

“You should worry about your mouldy second button instead,” Yaku says defensively as he snatches Nishinoya’s button back. “Kuroo-san.”

 

_Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting his feelings across was the most important thing.

“Noya-san, you’re kind of amazing,” Tanaka confesses.

 

He’s still dumbfounded by Nishinoya’s straightforwardness. It’s not unusual for Nishinoya to say what’s on his mind but this time, he didn’t and still managed to shock Nekoma’s former libero to silence.

 

“Aren’t you nervous at all?” Tanaka wants to shake him. _He’s_ nervous _for_ Nishinoya.

 

Nishinoya looks at him, eyes clear—the way that they are on the court.

 

“Why?” Nishinoya asks. “Did I forget something?”

 

Tanaka chuckles awkwardly, “No, I’m pretty sure you got the message through.”

 

“That’s fine then,” Nishinoya explains, “I don’t really need a reply at this point.”

 

_Fin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's totally playing them and Nishinoya's riding the wave.

Yaku still hasn’t answered so he feels extremely awkward, pressed against Nishinoya like this. He can see that Nishinoya has grown out of his baby bird bones, standing taller, with broad shoulders and smile, absolutely charming. Yaku bites down on his lips, regretting. The smirk that Oikawa wears tells him that he's already noticed the Karsuno kids and is simply messing with them.

 

“Just a bit,” Nishinoya assures. “Sorry.”

 

Yaku nods and leans forward just a bit, to rest his head against Nishinoya’s chest. He’s too tired to protest and it’s not like Nishinoya is paying attention to him anyway.

 

_Fin._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is way too observant.

Nishinoya is flushing when they find him. He’s still thinking about the lingering warmth and the tinge of musk that now clings to his shirt. Yaku had leaned against him. Nishinoya wants to kill himself because he can’t figure out what it means.

 

“S-sempai?” Hinata stutters.

 

Nishinoya blinks. “You’re back early.”

 

“They busted us,” Tsukishima says and then snickers knowingly. “Did you manage anything, sempai?”

 

Nishinoya glares, raising his voice. Kageyama and Hinata immediately fall to their knees with apologies. Tsukishima snorts. One of these days, Nishinoya will have Tsukishima kneeling and begging for forgiveness, no matter what the means.

 

_Fin._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's slowly, but surely, getting there.

After almost losing it again, Yaku decides that he needs to be more careful.

 

“Okaa-san, where’s your craft box?”

 

She directs him to the cabinets and leaves Yaku to rummage through it. Eventually, his eyes settle on a black leather cord that screams perfection. Once he’s been granted permission, Yaku rushes upstairs to carry out the plan by threading the button and knotting it firmly. Then he wraps the long cord around his wrist twice and ties it tightly for safe keeping. Once satisfied, Yaku raises his arm to admire the golden glow, heart fluttering and lips tugging upwards unconsciously.

 

_Fin._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little over a month. Yaku's forgotten all about it.

It’s an unexpected game. Yaku is not dressed for sport, with the random timing but still complies. Kuroo whistles as he tugs his jacket off and Yaku politely ignores him. Halfway through, it becomes too hot. Yaku sends the ball to Kenma and takes a quick moment to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Once they score, all eyes turn towards him. He doesn’t know why until Kuroo’s eyes trail to his wrist, where the leather cord is snug against his skin.

 

Kuroo smirks playfully, “Yaku, boyfriends or not, remember that we’re in the middle of a game.”

 

_Fin._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are too many conflicting opinions.

“Then, we’ll leave him in your care.”

 

Kuroo smirks, pushing Yaku right into Nishinoya’s chest. They’re left with clean up duties while their teams escape. Yaku pulls himself upright only to meet Nishinoya’s stare. It’s the same, except for the pink scattered across his face. How adorable—Yaku catches himself and staggers backwards. Nishinoya takes a worried step forward.

 

_Ignore him_ , Sugawara had said, _avoid him if necessary._

 

That sounds about right. As Nishinoya’s senior, Sugawara would know best.

 

“Sorry!” Yaku exclaims to stun and makes a run for it.

 

He’s not ready for this yet.

 

Surprisingly, Nishinoya doesn’t chase.

 

_Fin._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space is important.

“Nishinoya,” Sugawara’s voice comes gently, “Don’t melt into the floor.”

 

He groans as he turns to face Sugawara. “I can’t—”

 

All he feels is despair.

 

Sugawara peers over Nishinoya’s slack form. “Morisuke was worried about you.”

 

Nishinoya jumps up reflexively and nearly kicks Sugawara in the process. Nishinoya’s eyes are blown up wide, lips curling immediately. “Yaku-san?”

 

Sugawara nods with a laugh. It’s a little complicated on Yaku’s part. Although Yaku had run off, he hasn’t said anything conclusive yet.

 

“Then I’m gonna—”

 

Sugawara frowns and grabs onto Nishinoya’s collar. Nishinoya whines. Sugawara politely ignores him.

 

“We need to clean.”

 

_Fin._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions speak louder than words. Or do they?

Despite Karasuno’s countless visits to Tokyo in the past, Nishinoya is still amazed by all the tall buildings accompanied by bright lights. That smile and those shining eyes are freaking adorable but all he feels is seething anger.

 

“Yaku-san?” Nishinoya’s voice echoes closely.

 

When Yaku turns, he finds Nishinoya’s face too close. Their close distance draws more attention from the surrounding girls and it does nothing to sooth the ache so Yaku shakes his head and tugs at Nishinoya’s hand, to ward off evil.

 

Nishinoya colours brightly, pinky curled against Yaku’s. “Eh—”

 

“Shut up, Nishinoya.” Yaku mumbles, tugging him along.

 

_Fin._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku's in agony...

Yaku comes into their apartment bright red.

 

“Are you alright?” Sugawara asks, concerned.

 

Yaku slips into the kotatsu, slamming his head against the table repeatedly. When he turns his head over, he glares at his offending hand and growls viciously at it. Sugawara’s confused, but kindly brings him a hot cup of tea.

 

“I held his hand!” Yaku exclaims in agony, burying his face again.

 

Sugawara sips on his tea, making no comments because it’s not his place.

 

Yaku peeks at his friend timidly, “Do you think he understands?”

 

“Um… well, this is Nishinoya we’re talking about…”

 

“Urgh,” Yaku groans.

 

_Fin._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Nishinoya's... slow.

Nishinoya whines in agony. “Do you get it? Yachi-san? Hinata?”

 

Without any consideration, he has gathered all the juniors to listen to his dilemma. Yachi is flushed all the way to her neck, mumbles incoherent. Hinata fiddles with his fingers confused and Kageyama takes it upon himself to knock some sense into him.

 

Tsukishima snickers, “Tokyo’s crowded so maybe he didn’t want you to get lost.”

 

Yamaguchi hums in agreement.

 

“…You’re quite small after all, Nishinoya-san.”

 

“Tsukki!”

 

Nishinoya jumps and puts him into a headlock. “Yaku-san’s not like you!”

 

“So,” Tsukishima smirks irritatingly, but provides good reasoning. “There’s your answer.”

 

_Fin._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step is admittance.

Yaku throws everything into the air, thanks to the scare of Nishinoya’s sudden visit. He had been expecting it, but that doesn’t mean that he’s prepared to deal with it. Yaku wills his heart to slow as he kneels to pick up the papers and Nishinoya follows to help. Once done, he smooths out the papers on his knees and looks up.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

Yaku squirms, still not used to Nishinoya’s straightforwardness, “Yeah.”

 

“Me too,” Nishinoya admits without missing a beat. “Let’s get over it together.”

 

Staring deeply into Nishinoya’s clear eyes, Yaku sees no reason to hesitate, “Okay.”

 

_Fin._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jersey is a part of the uniform too.

“Kou-san said we’d need to talk about _uniforms_. Do we?”

 

Sugawara had insisted. Yaku doesn’t really see it as a problem, especially since he knows how honest Nishinoya can be, but he heeds the advice.

 

Nishinoya blinks, “I really liked Karasuno’s. That’s why I went there.”

 

Yaku raises a brow, wondering if this is as concerning as Sugawara had made it out to be.

 

“The girls’ especially,” Nishinoya continues. “Oh, but Yaku-san, you were really cute in Nekoma’s jersey too!”

 

Yaku flushes immediately and Nishinoya grins, leaning into his space. “This is cute too.”

 

“Nishinoya!” Yaku elbows him, “Shut it!”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they never talk about it properly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya says okay but he's on guard.

Yaku chuckles fondly as he reaches over with a napkin to dab at the corner of Nishinoya’s mouth. Nishinoya flushes immediately and suddenly it’s worth all the embarrassment.

 

“You’re right,” Nishinoya says, after chewing. “Chikara really gave it to them.”

 

“Ennoshita-san, right?”

 

He nods. “He might be even worst than Dachi-san.”

 

Yaku laughs and prompts him on. Nishinoya explains the bonding exercise that Ennoshita had enforced on Kageyama and Tsukishima and then suddenly stops to glare.

 

“You’re not interested in them are you?”

 

Yaku chokes on his water, “God, no.”

 

Nishinoya stares until he’s certain and then nods, “Okay then.”

 

_Fin._


	16. Chapter 16

Their lunch date is interrupted when Yaku’s phone vibrates twenty times in succession. Once Yaku understands, there’s no way to stay.

 

“Sorry,” Yaku apologises. “The captain called. It’s an emergency.”

 

Nishinoya looks at him curiously, mouth stuffed with food.

 

“Nekoma’s,” Yaku explains and pushes his plate over. “He’s heartbroken.”

 

Nishinoya goes through the motions of putting the title to the face and personality and is left confused. Yaku ruffles his hair as he gets up.

 

“Apparently it’s possible,” Yaku says, “If it’s Karasuno’s Tsukishima.”

 

Only after Yaku is gone does he register it, jumping for his phone and screaming, “What?”

 

_Fin._


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey, Yaku.”

 

“Good afternoon Kuroo-san,” Yaku greets. Kuroo sits down beside him and opens his books, ready to study. Yaku cannot mask his surprise. “Are you okay?”

 

He regrets asking immediately. Kuroo’s got that hateful look on his face. Yaku’s just about ready to run but his feet are never faster than that sharp, trashy mouth.

 

“Is he good on his knees?”

 

Confused, Yaku raises a brow—questioning and then, regretting again.

 

“Sorry,” Kuroo laughs. “Of course he is. I mean, does he _look_ good on his knees?”

 

Yaku cries into his books. Why is he even friends with Kuroo?

 

_Fin._


End file.
